<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✿ your subby boy ✿ by tsukkiiibae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273055">✿ your subby boy ✿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiiibae/pseuds/tsukkiiibae'>tsukkiiibae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Edging, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mammon/Reader - Freeform, Mild Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiiibae/pseuds/tsukkiiibae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just our lovely tsundere♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>✿ your subby boy ✿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song of the day: es no yuuutsu - A3!</p><p>just can’t help but write about the great mammon, i never writin nsfw stuff so this may be trash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for you, he’ll do anything for you that’s why he “let you” push him over the edge</p><p>his mind couldnt think about anything other than wanting to cum all over your hands that held him with such a pleasurable tight grip</p><p>covering his flustered face as he watches your lips morph into a smile he adores with all his heart</p><p>
  <em>“please let me, i can’t take it anymore” </em>
</p><p>he hated how you made him <em>so</em> close only to stop but seeing how amusing you found it only made him throb in your hand even harder than before</p><p>”let you what my love? come on be a good boy and use with your words” </p><p>he let out a gasp that lead to small whimper, lower body jerking into your hands as he felt your fingers ran over his sensitive slit</p><p>“<em>please, it’s embarrassing to say...i can’t handle it” </em></p><p>he sobs onto his hands, he was not used to such a dominant side of you, though he couldn’t help but love the gratifying torment you were putting him through </p><p>“i guess you don’t really want it if you can’t say it”</p><p>he jolted up as he felt your grip slowly releasing, placing his head on the crook of your neck</p><p>”<em>please...let me cum, i wanna cum”</em></p><p>he whispered leaving gentle kisses on your neck his throat is growing sore as moans continue to fall</p><p>“then make yourself cum”</p><p>your hands returning the grip it was before with the exception he thrust into your hands as he forcefully does with ease </p><p>“<em>a-ah g-gotta cum” </em></p><p>his cock twitches one last time as he releases all over you feeling the ecstasy wash over him</p><p>he looks up with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes </p><p>“<em>d-do you think he can do this again?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>